My Ideal
by Terrorjed
Summary: what would happen if a Kyousuke were to be a model older brother for Kirino, like what she had always wanted of him? i do not own oreimo, or its characters, all rights belong to them.
1. Chapter 1

My Ideal

An oreimo fanfic

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOUR'E OBVIOUSLY NOT MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF HOW LAZY YOU'VE BECOME! "Screamed the girl with beautiful auburn locks before bolting out of the house at record speeds. The young boy, despite the pain from the comment being plastered over his face clear as day, jolted off the couch and ran after his sister in order to catch up to her. The girl was crying as she ran and stopped for a split second when the boy called her name. Unfortunately, a truck was about to collide with her-

"KIRINO!" The young man screamed as he awoke from his slumber after falling to the floor and colliding with his desk. This dream was one he had been having rather periodically through the past 3 years after the accident. Kyousuke had only a small amount of time to recollect his thoughts before his door came crashing open to find Daisuke and Yoshino Kosaka (the boy's parents). They came running to find out what's wrong with him, but during the process of explaining, he could just barely make out a set of dyed strawberry-blonde locks waving near the doorframe.

Breakfast came and went rather awkwardly for him, since that was the first time kyousuke screamed as he woke up, making the family filled with concern. Even his little sister, who seemed to despise him, looked taken aback by his reaction this morning. Due to the tense atmosphere, kyousuke had an overwhelming urge to get out the house as quickly as possible, so he finished his food and bolted out the house, earning a concerned stare from his imouto.

On his way to school, he found himself thinking about the days when he was younger, and when he used to be an overachiever in every respect. He had met his childhood friend Minami back then, and after that slowly became more and more sedentary. But when the incident happened, everything changed. He vowed to become stronger, faster, and all around better, like he was in elementary school, but better. Kyousuke wanted to become what his sister admired so much, and to protect her with everything he has, so he doesn't have to go through that again…

The day dragged on after he got to school, but picked up again after talking to his best friend: Akagi Kouhei. "What's wrong man? You seem distraught. Let me guess, Kirino?" the boy asked. After a short pause and no response other than kyousuke looking even more downcast that before, Kouhei said , "no freaking way, seriously?! What happened, I thought you were okay with ignoring her?"

" I never wanted to ignore her to begin with, but it kinda happened after that day, I want to fix things, but I don't know how to look at her anymore… not since I know the truth." Kyousuke replied, looking deep in thought…

The truth of what he speaks is what happened after the car careened into kirino three years ago. He rushed her to the hospital, but she was losing a lot of blood, so much that she would need a transfusion, but they didn't know that until the Kosaka's got to the hospital. When told that she needed it, they were also told that because of her blood type, they were low on supply, but Kyousuke quickly realized that he was O+, so he tried to give her his blood. In the end, they accepted, but they had to show him the paperwork for what he was getting into. But on the paperwork was something he never expected: they had his birth certificate, and his name wasn't Kosaka. It hit him hard then, but he needed to be strong, not for his sake or his "parents", but for his dying sister. He had no time left, "screw the paperwork! Let's just do this, she doesn't have much time left!" he pleaded.

In the end, his efforts saved her life, but afterwards Kyousuke questioned his parents about the name Aragaki (just roll with it, it has very little effect on the story now). His father, despite his normal stoic expression, took on a more apologetic expression, "I wanted to tell you son, but you and kirino were getting along so well, I thought you would have broken off from her if you knew the truth." The old man spoke, not knowing how true his words would be after Kirino recovered. Yoshino on the other hand, looked absolutely crestfallen as she cried out: "we kept trying to have a child, but every time it ended in a miscarriage, we had given up and asked one of our family friends if there was any way we could have some help and they allowed us to adopt you about 2 months after you were born. We didn't know that kirino would happen at all, but were blessed with her after all our years of trying." She slowly gathered herself as she spoke. "Just because you were adopted doesn't mean we love you any less, we were your godparents first, then became your parents shortly after, never loving you any less.

Kyousuke remembered this conversation clearly for years, but when kirino finally recovered, it was all he could do to not look at her directly, for he was seeing something he wasn't used to: beauty. She was beautiful, and he didn't want to acknowledge it, seeing as how he was supposed to be her "brother"…

"Yo! Earth to airhead! You friggen space cadet, you ok man?" it was the voice of Kouhei. Apparently he had drifted off as he was remembering his past.

"Yeah man, but anyway, I had that nightmare again and that's why I seem so down… didn't think I would scream as I woke up though.." he wasn't lying, but he omitted what he screamed for a reason, but Akagi seemed to pick up on that fact.

" I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you screamed her name , didn't you?" he said, trying to stifle his laughter as kyousuke jumped halfway out of his chair at the comment. "Look man, it's cool, I have dreams of Sena all the time. Oh! What are you doing after school today?" he asked.

" Yeah, but here's the thing, we know you have the hots for your sister, and I have work, then I have to go to the gym to do some bodyweight training today. Its upper body and core day today!" kyousuke commented enthused.

"You're just too afraid to admit it to yourself, anyway, would you mind if I came along today? I've been dying to see how the whole modelling process works." Akagi asked wanting to see if he could get in on it.

"Sure, meet me outside after school then."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but this is my first ever fanfiction, so I would greatly appreciate any criticism. And like with the chapter before, this is fanmade, I own nothing. Except my copy of the games lol. Now I just need to learn Japanese so I can actually play them. Will write a whole chapter on my lunch breaks from work, or I may take a week or more. I am currently trying to figure out how I want chapter 3 to play out, so I may be a while. Well anyway, please enjoy!

 _I remember waking up one night after the accident to see my brother's name on a blood bag attached to my arm. I didn't understand this at first, but I got to have part of aniki with me at all times now, making me incredibly happy. Speaking of, I woke later to find Kyousuke crying next to my hospital bed, "I promise Kirino, I won't ever let you down again, I will become someone who can protect you, and for you to look up to. This I swear to you!" he cried through weary eyes. I was so happy, but it was all I could do not to pass out, but to no avail._

"Hey, Kirino! You ready for tonight?" this was Ayase Aragaki, my closest friend. We had decided that since we were really cute, we should try modelling. We started about a year ago and things were going well, despite it being freelance work, so it was kinda inconsistent. We had our first ever contracted work tonight, so it was really nerve-racking. At least they said we will have a seasoned pro to guide us along.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I wonder how hot the guy is gonna be?" I said just to make idle chit chat, as I didn't really care if he was hot or not. I don't really have eyes for any guys. We continued talking like this on our way to the park where the shoot would be taking place. When we arrived, we saw two guys posing together, and for some reason I feel like I've seen them before. One with a slender but somewhat muscular build. Looked like Akagi Kouhei, what's he doing here? That wasn't the biggest question though. The other one had an incredibly muscular build with broad shoulders, chiseled abs, and a stance that screams dependable. I swear I've seen that face before, but who is it? They were both posing shirtless, as it seemed to be a fitness shoot, I don't know how well we are going to fit in, although we are the top two runners on our middle school track team.

As we started to walk over to the shoot, my eyes started to slowly widen as I realized who the really muscly man was. "Ah! You must be the two lovely ladies Misaki told me about, please come join us, we were about to take a break." The manager said as he guided us to the cameras. The two men started walking over as well, and decided to greet us. "Pleasure to meet you, if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask me, don't bother with this idiot, it's his first time ever even taking a photo." The man said, earning a "HEY" from Akagi. He continued," Oh my, where are my manners? My name is—"

"KYOUSUKE?!"

"KIRINO?!"

I couldn't believe my eyes, _my brother, who had always been so mellow, was a model? That made no sense. What could have possessed him to do this?_ Just then I had a flashback to the oath my brother swore to me as I laid in the hospital bed _. No, that can't be it…_

I chanced a glimpse back at him after a bit only to find he had a gentle smile spread across his face, as if he saw this coming, "I was wondering when you were gonna be working with me." he said proudly. What is going through his head right now?

I decided to continue with the pleasantries," You know who I am, Kirino Kosaka. And this is my best friend, Ayase Aragaki." For some reason, Kyousuke's brilliant smile turned to one of a grimace, but changed back a split second later to avoid suspicion. _What the hell was that? Why did he react to her name like that, has he met her before?_

"We will be in your care!" Ayase said, smiling brightly. And with that we started working on the shoot, and at one point when we had a break, I decided to question Kyousuke. "So how did you end up being a model without me ever even noticing? Considering all the magazines I read, you would think I would notice your ugly mug." _Rude, I know, but I have to at least keep up the appearance that I dislike him... Wait, why do I have to do that at all? It's not like I like him, so why?_

He seems to catch on that I didn't mean to be mean, and just simply smiles as he responded," Do you ever even read male fitness magazines of any kind? I've been on the cover of at least 23 different magazines, almost all of which being fitness, only a couple were summer fashion." I never look at those since I don't care about other men, so it figures I wouldn't notice…

The shoot ended with little to no incidents, despite how volatile I usually am with my brother around. Kyousuke and Akagi went towards the house as I decided to walk Ayase back to her house. On the way we had a conversation about boys, oh joy…

"So why didn't you tell me that your brother was so hot? I thought I was going to melt!" Ayase pestered. I really don't like girls talking about how attractive my older brother is, I guess you could say its jealousy, but I don't want any girls looking at him that way. I of course had to go along with her, "he's not that hot, I thought I was going to freeze to death. Hehe."

"oh come on, there's no way you can't say he's not, just look at this!" she proceeded to show me a picture of my brother wearing a sagging pair of black cargo pants, vein protruding from the hip area, his chiseled abs glistening as he had been oiled up, with no shirt on in a contrapasto pose with his left hand on his hip and his right behind his head, flexing like mad. Apparently my hormones got control over me as Ayase commented on my drool and blush. As I tried to hide it, we walked towards her house, with but one thought on my mind:

There is no way I just thought my brother is sexy.


	3. Chapter 3: Let it Begin

**For reference, this chapter will be taking place during episode 1 of the anime, the other two were kinda my setup for the story alterations, once again: I don't own it, I am merely making a story I think would be cool. Please enjoy.**

When I got home, I was exhausted, so I had a cup of water, waved Akagi off, then started the water so I could take a bath. It usually takes about 30 minutes to fill completely, so I figured I had time to kill. With that time, I decided to get all my homework out of the way, but since I had my music blaring, I couldn't hear someone coming into the house. After the water was done I took off my clothes ahead of time, and put a towel on. I grabbed my change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I open the door to be greeted by a lovely strawberry scent..

Although I recognize the scent, it doesn't occur to me to ask why it's there. I make my way to the bath and clean up before getting in. As I'm getting up, I turn around; completely bare to find my imouto in the exact same position, but with more red on her face than the color itself. _Is that drool? Wait, why is she here? I thought I claimed the bath… wait, never mind. But still why is she gawking like that?_ I ask as I slowly look down to see my manhood on full display and proud…

"GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed as I try to cover myself while running to the tub and attempting to hop in quickly, only to slip, collide with the tub and slam my head into the ground. As I slowly lose consciousness, I see my sister stammering towards me at an alarming rate with a concerned look on her face. While I should be happy about her worrying about me, the only thing I could think about was that the color of her hair was dyed the same everywhere…

I awoke to find myself in my bed, still nude, but with a towel covering my crotch, and a bandage on my forehead. I tried to get up but found a weight on my chest. I looked down to see Kirino laying on my chest in her pink night shirt and blue short shorts. "Kirino? What happened?" I asked, only for her to get up red as can be and clock me in the face hard enough to knock me out cold… I didn't even know she could do that.

I remained unconscious until morning that Saturday. Who knew she could swing that hard? I went down to the kitchen to get some ice and a drink, and found Kirino lying on the couch talking to Ayase it seems. I proceed to get the ice, and then get my drink. I hear Kirino start to make a comment about her 'idiot brother' but stop mid-sentence. Wonder why. Anyway, I finish my drink and start to walk back to my room. I stop halfway up the stairs since I just remembered about the carton I left on the counter. I hear Kirino sound flustered and unfortunately for me she opens the door right as I'm walking back down.

We collide in the most comical way possible in that I slip and take her feet out from under her, she falls and lands with her butt on my hips, with all of her stuff sprayed out across the floor. She slowly gets progressively redder as she looks at where she landed, and then proceeds to get her stuff off the ground. I tried to help her, but she just screamed "stay away from me you pervert!" how rude. She quickly bolts out of the house and leaves me standing, only for me to find a cd case on the ground. Wonder what it is?

I pick it up to find it's a copy of stardust witch Meruru, which piques my interest as I have actually watched it before. As I'm holding it though, the door opens to my mother walking in red-faced. "hey mom, how was work?" I ask. She just proceeds to facepalm and then asks me," Kyousuke, where are your clothes?"

I look down to see that I am completely in the buff. That would explain the breeze I have been feeling, and Kirino's blush. My own blush starts to appear as I quickly cover myself while hiding the cd behind me. I make a beeline straight for my room and quickly put some clothes on and shut the door. As I calm myself, I decide to check out the cd.

Lo and behold, when I open up the case it's not actually Meruru, but instead a game called 'make love to little sister'…oh boy. Seeing as how I know mom and dad are completely against these kinds of things, that leaves one person, but I'm just gonna mess with her a little about it. But not before I play a little. What can I say? I got a new game, and I'm gonna beat it.

I played through one of the routes before dinner time, and I decided to leave the game running on my laptop completely open. I head down to see my sister looking like she's seen a ghost in the doorway, but she then sees me, gets beet red, the charges through the kitchen door.

At dinner I asked if anyone needs anything from the convenience store. At some point I decided to make my move.

"So a friend of mine lent me an anime disk the other day, I think I'm going to try it."

"Which one?" Mother asks, seeing as how they can't actually do anything about me watching them, since I could move out and live comfortably with my job, that and they know I watch anime.

"Stardust Witch Meruru, I think it was. Think it's geared towards little girls though. But I'm pretty sure the fan base it mostly old men in their 40s haha." I state. I glace a look to my left to se Kirino stopped playing with her food entirely and went ghost white. SCORE!

"Kirino, are you alright?" mom asked, seeing her daughter not looking too hot. Before she thanks mom for the meal and leaves. The rest of dinner went quietly, and I went up to my room for a minute to make sure the game was on and I hid the case in my jacket. As I walked out, I loudly proclaim that I am going to the store before heading out. After I walk out the gate, I stop and stand for a minute to see if Kirino goes into my room…. And the lights went up. I quickly ran over to my room and climb up since I left the window opened earlier. I stand in the window sill for a minute watching her play." You know, its not very nice to play on someone else's save file." I state with a devilish grin on my face. This earns me a muffled scream and a bolt towards the door before smacking her head on the door.

"HAHAHA, wow, you ok? I only meant to mess with you a little, but seriously, you need some ice?" I ask since she hit the door going almost at her full sprinters speed.

"Owowow, I'm ok, but I'm curious why you have this game." She asked. I shrugged and pointed at her," I found it after colliding with you, and decided to play it."

"Why?"

"Why not, it's not like I was going to show dad this, knowing it was yours." I state simply.

"That is not mine!"

"Then why were you playing it with the _I want to jizz my pants right now_ face?" I ask her, earning a deeeeeeeeeeep crimson blush and some silence. "Oh well, if it's not yours, then you mind selling it back to an anime store? I don't really have the time to go to Akihabara right now."

"Sure…"

"Also, you are a terrible liar. Try to keep it more hidden at least until you become old enough to move out, by then mom and dad cant do anything about it. Cool?" I said, earning a confused look from Kirino, who simply asked "what?". " Your eroge, ive know about them for a while, but try not to let them slip out too much. If dad finds them, they will be gone and you know it."

….

Awkward silence there…..

"So what did you think?" she asks

"What?"

"What did you think of me having them, is it weird?" she asked and all I could do was laugh.

"Hahaha, you really have to ask? When you saw me play through a route of your game already? I am perfectly ok with you having them, though I am curious as to why they were almost all little sister related?" I ask as I sit down on my bed

She starts to slowly work her way towards me as I back up on my bed, asking "why do you think?" the way she said almost sounded seductive. _I knew she was a brocon, already, but I didn't think she would go this far. Let's see how she will react._ I thought this as she gets her face within inches of mine. "I don't know, you tell me?" I ask as smoothly as I can as I reach my hand towards the back of her head without her knowing and lean forwards, all the while her eyes widening and blushing like mad. I grab her head and pull her towards me, earning a gasp before I place my lips onto hers; all the while my eyes open a crack just to see her reaction. At first she has the eyes of a deer in headlights, but after a few seconds, she closes them and attempts to deepen the kiss using her tongue. She slips her tongue past my teeth and I nibble on her tongue just enough for her head to jerk back in shock. Before she can yell at me for that though, I place my index finger upon her lips.

"I knew you were a brocon, but I didn't think you would go that far.." I say In the most teasing way possible. In response to this, she merely takes her game and storms out before screaming, "BAKA!"

Oh yeah, I know exactly how to get under her skin, although, she tasted just like strawberries, and that's my favorite fruit… but it still begs the question, what is she going to do now that she found out that I know about her secret? Will she continue to keep it a secret, or will she try to use that as an excuse to get closer to me? Only time will tell, but as of right now, only one thought is in my mind:

I can't believe I almost made out with my sister…


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**Sorry this one took so long to post, I was not sure at all how I wanted this scene to play out, there may be a bit of oocness in the added characters in this chapter, so please tell me if so and how to fix it. Also, I would like to note, that Kyousuke was only screwing with kirino's mind last chapter. He doesn't have feelings for her at this point, but he more than likely will start to for sure around chapter 8 and they will probably get into a relationship around chapter 16-18. Not 100% on when I want to do that, but I just wanted to clarify. Also thank you guys for reviewing my work. Since its my first one all the criticism is greatly appreciated. I will try to use those to develop my style. Enjoy!**

 _Oooh! That asshole! I cant believe he did that! Making me feel like a fool like that, but still… im glad he doesn't think of my hobby as weird. that would be the end for me._ I tried to get some sleep after storming out of his room, but to no avail, I guess ill just have to play my game until I fall asleep. I proceed to turn on my copy of 'take advantage of my sister' and begin fantasizing. It only takes another hour or so, and then I start to want to talk to someone about it, but at the same time I know I cant, seeing as how all of my friends think otaku's are worse than scum. _I wonder if Aniki knows some way for me to talk about my games. Oh well, I guess ill just go to bed._

I start to doze off, I hear Kyousuke start talking on the phone with someone, so I decide to listen.

"Hey Saori, how are you? Yeah, I'm great, thanks for asking! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house tomorrow, I got someone I want to meet you. Oh, and can you bring Kuroneko too? I feel like they would end up being good friends, since they are both tsundere's haha. Seriously? Sweet, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and can you bring some of your multiplayer games too? Yeah, siscaly would work. Alright, cya then." I hear my brother say. _Wonder what that's all about, and did he say siscaly? Since when does my brother play that?_

While I'm too busy contemplating this, I barely hear him call his friend Akagi asking for the same thing, and to bring his sister. After he finishes I hear him slam into the wall in a way that makes him seem like he's relaxing. "I hope she will like this; I know she doesn't have many friends that are into that, so maybe a few will help her." I hear him say. But then he gets up and leaves his room.

A few moments later there is a knock on my door," Kirino? Hey, can I come in?" I hear him ask. "You'd better have a damn good reason after that stunt you pulled!" I retort as I walk to the door. As soon as I open it, I am greeted with a sigh of relief from Kyousuke, "I'm glad you opened it. I wanted to apologize for that, it was wrong of me to play with your feelings like that. I promise not to do that again, but at the same time, I can't exactly promise I won't tease you about being a brocon. You do realize that right?" he says. _That's the best I can ask for I guess,_ "Was that all, or is there something else?" I ask him, only for him to stiffen for a second then relax again. He starts off, " I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow, I have some people I want you to meet, and I feel it will be good for you, in an attempt to make up for what I did." "What kind of people are they? I never really got along with many of your friends." I ask, and its true. Most of his friends either started lusting after me, which for some reason I don't ever see him hang out with anymore (she doesn't know that every one of them got hospitalized shortly after by a certain dark haired boy), or ignored me.

He goes on to say, "Don't worry, these people are not like that, they are actually a group of otaku friends that I have, which would allow you to have someone to talk to about your hobby. I met them about a year ago when I first started to really get into anime, and they are the type to not judge, well Saori and Sena aren't for sure, I don't know about Kuroneko though… anyway, will you come?" not that I really have much choice, seeing as how this is the first kind thing my brother has done for me in a long time.

"Sigh* yeah fine, ill come. Just stop bugging me!" I snap at him. Kyousuke then replies, "Sweet, I'm sure you'll like them, they are great people. Oh and here is your game, I finished the other arcs; I was wondering if you had any you wouldn't mind me playing. If that's ok with you anyway."

 _Is this seriously happening? He just asked for more? I'm not sure what to make of that, but maybe I should give him a few, that way he could pick one and give them all back when he's done._ I give him the games and then go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day to say the least.

The next day rolls around to have mom and dad gone until Monday, so the house is empty except for me and Kyousuke. I walk down to the living room to find him cooking and getting ready to host for his friends. I ask how I can help and he told me to get the tv set up with the PlayStation system. At about noon Akagi arrives, saying how Sena is at a BL convention today. _BL? Really? I didn't know people actually like that, wonder if she ever watched Boku no Pico._ He helped set up the snacks he brought and got drinks for everyone who I'll be arriving shortly

About 30 minutes later, some Goth Lolita chick with dark violet roses on her headband shows up behind this gigantic woman with suspenders, a long sleeve plaid shirt and swirly glasses. _I swear, is there anything small on this woman? Her chest is bigger than my head, and that's just one of them!_

Now its time for introductions, so Kyousuke starts off with the goth girl, "the walking Edgar Allen Poem here is Kuroneko, that's just her handle though, she never actually told me her real name." moving to the tall one, "the tall one here is Saori Bajeena, she is actually the one who formed our little group of misfits. I'm sure I don't have to introduce you to the tool over there." He said, earning a "HEY!" from Kouhei in the kitchen.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss..?" Saori starts to say, but then realizes that she has no idea what my name is. "Kirino Kosaka, it's nice to meet you too." I responded.

"So what are we waiting for? Why don't we sit down, right Kyousuke?" Kuroneko says, and we decide to move to the living room. As we sit down, the dark one decides to sit rather close to Aniki. _This harlot, is she scooting closer? Grrr this pretentious chibi devil! Wait… why is this bothering me?_

But before I can contemplate my internal monolouging, my brother brought up stardust witch Meruru. "Who actually watches that? Its meant for little girls, it's way too immature." Kuroneko audaciously states, "Unlike the masterpiece that is Maschera!"

"How dare you diss Meruru! And Maschera? Isn't that the teen drama with 2/3 BL in it? How do you even watch that?!" I rage.

"Maschera might be homosexually oriented, but at least its not about a little sister type character getting assaulted by tentacles, weapons, and men." The black one states, with a rather large tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"I would rather watch a little sister get assaulted over two guys doing things to one another any day of the week!" I say, not even thinking about what comes out of my mouth. I'm too angry to notice Akagi comment to my brother," That makes way too much sense…"

"Oh? Then what do you think of Akagi and your brother's relationship? "

" PSSShh! What?! Why would I care? It's not like I care, I don't care! Besides, he's not gay, right Aniki?" I sputter out in rapid fire, clearly flustered by what was said.

Kyousuke, being an asshole, decides to go along with it by standing behind Akagi, whispering something to him, and then hugs him from behind, "Sorry sis, I haven't told you. I've been gay for Akagi-kun here for some time now, but it's kinda frowned upon in this household, you know?"

At this point Akagi brings his arms up and grabs Kyousuke's head in a lover like way, and Kyousuke winked at me….

My eyes roll into the back of my head as I fall backwards and slam onto the ground partially unconscious due to shock.

I can barely hear Aniki say:" oops, I think we broke her. I probably shouldn't have gone that far… my bad."

….

Theres no way my brother can be this much of an ass…


End file.
